Into the Spiderverse
by PhantomKnightPercival
Summary: Hyung Park, a former criminal, starts a new life in Japan as a student of the #1 school for heroes. But along came the spider, comes the danger that lies ahead as he unknowingly becomes the key to the end of all life of some villain's game to end all spider heroes. This is sequel to the Spider-Man event comic, Spiderverse. (Will be rated M for graphic violence later in the story)
1. Chapter 1: Along Came the Spider

**Well, I hope those reading this, love this story and enjoy the effort I put into it.**

 _ **I do not own My Hero Academia nor Spider-Man, they belong to Kohei Hirokoshi and Marvel respectively.**_

" _With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility…."_

These words have created the webs of destiny and the web warriors that protect their world in the name of truth, justice, and the very core of heroism. Lies on the web, a man in old English style blue coat and wearing a helmet with six eyes. After renouncing his inheritance from his estranged family and became the master weaver, he spins the webs of the great Web of Destiny, but little did he know that a great battle will come and a new web warrior will be born into it.

"It seems Earth-423 has given birth to a new Spider-Man. A strange world, a world filled with super-powered beings, but similar to Earth-58163, filled with prejudice towards to non-powered individuals." he viewed the world and see that the newest web warrior.

The newest addition to the web dons a red and blue costume with a built-in hoodie covering his red mask, "Interesting…" he touched the image of the web warrior and sees a great future in his many eyes, he sees something is coming, something that tears life itself apart, "I must warn them, I must warn them all" he opens the portals of every universe and calls in every Spider-Man, Woman, and child, and even animals to help defeat this great terror.

Along came first, the Spider-Man of Earth 616, Peter Parker. But he wasn't alone, there was also Miles Morales, Cindy Moon, and Rick Parker.

Miles Morales was originally from Earth 1610, but that was destroyed and remade along with Earth 616 to created what is known as Earth Prime. His suit is red and black, with the webbing patterns is around his shoulders to his head. He is an African-Latino teenager, fighting his daily life as Spider-Man and as an everyday teenager. Cindy Moon got her powers from the same spider that bit Peter and was kept in a bunker to keep safe from incoming threats of the spider eating family known as the Inheritors. Her costume is full on a black suit with webs around the neck area and she covers half of her face with a red bandana. She is a Korean-American and currently attending S.H.I.E.L.D Academy to complete her education as a citizen and as a hero. Rick Parker is another clone of Peter Parker but also a clone of Deadpool. Originally from Earth-5292002, but was destroyed during the Secret Wars, which was not revived. Been wandering in the vast regions of 616's galaxy til he bummed a ride with the ROM: Space Knight when encountering the said robot. His suit is more assassin-like with an overly large hoodie to cover his face with a more metallic red and blue on his suit and spider legs in the back. He is a Canadian-American with a high school education, and never want to go back to school.

These four spiders came first to the Master Weaver's call, the other from other Earths will join them soon. But for now, these four will do. Peter was first to ask, "What happened, Karn? Got flies stuck on the webs?" He jokingly asked,

"Ah, Peter Parker. You never ceased to amaze me with your puns" the weaver commented,

"But seriously, what is going on?"

"The web of destiny foretold a new spider has been created and enacted his first duty"

Miles looked at him with confusion, "So what's wrong with another Spider-Man?'

"This spider triggered something that will threaten all of existence, The Wandering Spider will be born soon and end us all."

Rick is baffled and quick to a conclusion, "So what? Are you asking us to kill the new Spider?"

"If it must end the terror, then so be it"

Cindy speaks up, "Wait, why not stopped the birth of the Wandering Spider?"

Master Weaver sadly shakes his head, "I wish that it was simple but it has to be born in order to be killed."

Cindy wonder about this, "Well do you know who will be this...beast?"

"I wish the webs of destiny would give me the answers, but only pieces. All I know that there is a new Spider-Man in that world" He showed them an image of the fully suited wall-crawler, "HIs name is Hyung Park. He is currently a transfer student at UA High."

The group awed at the new addition to the web of life, Peter, in particular, wondered about him. What makes him so interesting to be the key to destruction, then again coming from him, having spider powers only lead to nothing but trouble. But no matter what, he still holds the responsibility that he carried since he was a teenager, "So where is this UA?" he asked,

"In Earth 423's Japan. In this world, 80% of the population has a unique ability called Quirk. So many super-powered individuals, being a hero is now a common job, but when there are those uses their powers for the benefits of humanity, there are those who use their gift for their own desires"

"Well we don't get enough of that, do we?" Rick said sarcastically, while Miles and Cindy don't take his attitude too kindly,

"Sorry Rick Parker, but we need to stop this or we all be erased from existence"

"Damn. And I thought the ending of Infinity War was depressing!"

The master of the webs then give them an ability, "Something for your travels"

"What is it?" Miles asked, "Luck? Wisdom? Riches?"

"No. The ability to understand the Japanese language and be able to speak" He said, which lead everyone to be dumbfounded, "What? You think you are able to understand them and speak in their language? I think not." He opened a portal to the new Earth, "I wish you luck, Spiders of 616, maybe the web of destiny guide your fate."

Each wall-crawler jumped into the portal and begin their mission.

 _ **Japan, Earth-423**_

A young man swings in the streets of Tokyo with his web shooters equipped and his textbooks in his bag. Ready for to begin his new life at UA, the top for young and upcoming heroes, where legends like the Symbol of Peace, All Might goes to. As he swings through the sky with breezing blowing his grey hair, he hopes no bird crapped on his new spring uniform before he reaches the campus. He thought that this new life in Japan could change him into a better man, away from the path that he once walked, "I'm going to make a new life and a new leaf" he said, "I won't disappoint those who have high hopes for me. I will not fail myself."

He lands in front of the gates of UA High, the school itself look gracefully as the sunshine over the top school. The boy swallowed and gulp his saliva and begin his first step toward becoming the next hero of tomorrow.

 **Class 1-A**

In the class of 1A, a class filled with 20 students accepted as they are proven to have potential in becoming the hero the world needed. Most got in through pure luck and dedication, while some were the best before they even took the test. A plain boy with messy green hair muttered about the foreign exchange student joining them, he wondered where he is from, what his quirk is, why he comes to UA, and who he is. Then gets tongued slapped by a girl with frog-like attributes to have him stop muttering,

"Midoriya, you're freaking me out with that," she said,

"Oh sorry, As-"

"Call me Tsuyu"

"Right" he chuckled nervously.

Then came into the classroom, a man in an all black attire with a dark milky scarf around his neck, his sleepless eyes are covered by his pitch black hair, his name is Aizawa and he is being followed by our hero, "Alright settle down" he said groggily, "Let's not waste any time with any form of introduction….This is Hyung Park. An exchange student from Seoul, South Korea."

The now named boy politely bowed to his new classmates and quickly takes his seat next to a girl with violet hair and headphone jacks hanging from her earlobes. The ash haired boy feels like he interrupted someone during a speech because it's kinda uncomfortable being the new kid in a foreign land like Japan, even after spending months practicing his Japanese and learning the culture, but it feels like it was all fruitless to learn. He gets butterflies in his stomach, the ocean on his palms, the feeling that he wants to leave because deep in his mind is the fear of not belonging with others, the feeling his past is keeping him from enjoying the present, keeping him to feel accepted.

"Class, today we're learning the literature of heroism, how it affects the society we live today, pay attention and don't waste time, it will all be on the test in two weeks" their homeroom teacher explained, then Midoriya raised his hand, "Yes, Midoriya?"

"What literature we're learning from?" the green boy asked,

"American Comic Books, most importantly, Marvel and DC. Two publishing companies that created iconic heroes, through the 30's with Superman, World War II with Captain America, Event comics in the 80's, the drastic change in the 90's, the uprise in media in the present. The idea of what these stories teach us, what created the spark of every hero; past, present, and future." he then start up the projector and viewed a man in a red and blue outfit, with webbing effects on the red spandex, he stands proudly and big words above his head in a 1960's style comic book title. That man is The Amazing Spider-Man.

"In 1963, Stan Lee and Steve Ditko created The Amazing Spider-Man, real name Peter Parker" The image changed to a man with hair colored brown as chocolate, wearing a common great hoodie, carrying a camera and a bag of enhancements, "One of the most iconic heroes of Marvel, the idea of the relatability to the readers, as Peter Parker struggles to balance his everyday life with his hero duties as Spider-Man" Aizawa explained, "The impact the character leaves on the readers believing that 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibilities' which should be a moral rule among you children"

"Bah!" said a young man with the ashy blonde hair and with the expression on his face stating someone stole the last bottle of Coke on a hot day while he was thirsty as hell, "A guy like him would never amount to anything with that shitty morale!"

"Bakugou, if you think that never amount, think again. If he sticks to what you think is assine, then he would've ended up as a villain. Though he did make selfish decisions in his life, sacrificing his own marriage to save his aunt without accepting her fate, never truly grow up, even at the moment he was dying, he never has life insurance.'' Before he continues his lecture, Hyung speaks up,

"Heroes can be selfish but if this is what you believe that having a great quirk like yours should not be used responsibly, then you should never be a hero." He gave Bakugou a very disappointed look,

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY, KOREAN!?" he gets up very angrily and viciously, but Hyung uses his web shooters to hold him down to his desk, "GAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?

"Locking you down like a fly on a wall. Now play nice and uncle Hyung won't turn you into a caterpillar" he said.

Bakugou was about to explode his way out of the web but his quirk was blocked by Aizawa's medusa-like quirk, stopping quirk by just looking at them. He struggled to get out but the web is keeping him from escaping like a fly in a spider's trap, "WHEN I GET OUT, I'M GOIN-" his mouth covered in web and all he can do is mumble.

"I can't tell to scold him or thank him for dealing with Bakugou" but he made up his mind, "Hyung, this is your only warning."

"Yes, Aizawa. It won't happen again for now…"

He gave the web head a look before continuing his lecture, and Hyung silently sits down but not without a few stares from his fellow classmates. He silently chuckled and continue his learning.

 **Train Station**

As the day passed, Hyung walked alone down to a convenience store near the train station, he wanted to grab a quick dinner since he's living alone in an apartment complex due to certain issues back home. He picked some rice and a pork katsudon meal as his tonight's dinner. Before he could pay for the food, the cashier was getting mugged by a quirkless robber.

"I SAID GIVE ME THE MONEY!" he yelled, holding his gun near the frighten woman's face as she deposits the money into a dirty plastic bag the robber brought.

Hyung hides being some selves otherwise he would be shot on the spot for being a witness. He sees the terror in the woman's eyes, praying that she won't be killed by some bastard in a ski mask, then it hit him. The pro heroes won't come any soon and provoking the robber will make things worse, so he takes this into his own hands. He quickly gets up and jumps over the shelves and uses his sticky web to take the gun away from the homicidal criminal and runs towards the punk and punched him straight into his face, knocking him out cold. His breathing got heavy, his chest was about to burst from excitement and he couldn't help but scream in victory like winning the lottery.

"Oh god….You really saved me. I-I-I didn't know you were in the store. You just came and saved me from that thug." the cashier said while Hyung traps the unconscious robber in webs, "Who are you?"

Hyung kinda froze, he thought of how to respond the woman's question as he tried to sound cool and impressive since this is his first act a hero, though illegal but still heroic, he came up with a name for himself, "I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man" he smiled,

"Okay. Thank you for your help, Spider-Man" she said,

"You're welcome, mmmm"

"Sakuma. Hitomi Sakuma" she smiled then noticed Hyung about pay for his food, "Oh no, it's on the house. It's the least I can do"

Hyung accepted her generosity, "Thanks. I'll possibly see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Sakuma" he runs to catch the train,

"Have a good night, Spider-Man." As she watched him go. She couldn't help but think that she will see him a lot in the near future as she punched out of her afternoon shift after calling the police.

On the way home, Hyung started to hear voices, voices he never wants to hear again,

"You? A hero? Please, a quirkless nobody is only good for one thing, being a criminal!" Hyung shakes his head and tries to forget but like giving up drugs and alcohol, he will soon relapse back to his past as his past won't leave him. Only if he can put the past into the past. The ash haired boy sleeps a bit on the seats of the train. But he heard a group of people yelling about some beef between them. He looked at the group, both wearing stereotypical 1980's Japanese delinquent outfits. He sighed and gets up and confronts them, "Hey could you guys shut the hell up. No one gives a shit about your beef with that jackass or your 'punk ass bitch' mama. I just want some peace and quiet"

The two groups of three looked at him and laugh at his boldness, "Oh look at the UA brat being all tough" said one of the thugs,

"Yeah, I bet he never saw a real fight with real criminals"

"Yeah, he probably goes pee pee in his pants" the two groups laugh it out loud.

Hyung puts his hand over his face in pure annoyance, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya." he shoots his sticky white substance at two of them and makes then slam each other in the head.

The four remaining members grew stunned at what he has done. But shake it off and charge at him, "Why you little shit!" one of them threw a punch at the web-slinger but missed when Hyung dodged his punch,

"Ha! Spider-sense. Works every time." the teen then punches his gut and slams his head against the railing, knocking him out. His spider-sense triggered when a female member was about to hit him with a bat and the other female member is about to stab him with a switchblade. He jumps up to the metal ceiling and shoots his webs at their faces and jumps back down and smash their heads to each other, knocking them out cold. He gives out a deep breath and stretches it and sees the only remaining member still standing, "You got a choice. Run. Or get your ass kicked like your friends here. Your call" The last member decided to run away from him since he can definitely kick his ass, "Talk about anti-climatic." He heard the train conductor announcing his stop, so he got off the train.

 **Mustafa Area**

The now tired hero walked to his empty apartment where no one is waiting for him. It's sad for him, but it's unavoidable. He never has anyone that he can consider family or friend, it was only just him. Alone and lonely. Hyung longed for comfort and feeling wanted and loved, but it never happened. The sad reality that not even his confidence can make him feel whole, maybe one day he could find a friend; someone that could love him for who he is and look past his flaws and make him part of their family. One day, but not today.

He entered his apartment and threw his bag on his only bed; a couch. And goes to the empty kitchen and eats his cheap food at the table. Sighing that it feels empty as the hollow hallway of his home, after dinner, he lays on the couch and turns on the T.V. and watches the news. The newscaster reported about the one month anniversary of All Might's fight against All for One, "Today is the month anniversary of the courageous fight of the Symbol of Peace, All Might and his effort to stop the mastermind of the League of Villains" A video showed a strong looking man giving his all to stop a villain with a pitch black mask on with a huge arm. The fight ended with the Symbol of Peace winning the fight and then cut to the reporter, "We are forever in debt to that man. But sad to say, it was the same day he retired from her duties."

Hyung kept watching and thought about the hero, wishing that he would save him many years ago. He wished that he wouldn't have to grow in the streets, wishing that he had a family that loves him, wishing that he wouldn't live a life of crime before coming to UA. He wished that he wasn't so useless in the past. He covered his eyes with his arm and sob silently through the night till he fall asleep.

 **Hey. Thanks for ready and hope you'll come back for more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hero or Criminal Part 1

_**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Hirokoshi, Spider-Man belongs to Marvel**_

The next morning, our webbed hero is confronted by his classmates, Izuku Midoriya, Mina Ashido, Ochako Uraraka, Denki Kaminari, and Hanta Sero,

"Hyung, how did you do that web thingy?!" the pinked skinned heroine asked,

"Yeah, that's an impressive quirk you have to compare to mine" the tape theme student added,

Hyung unrolled his sleeve to reveal a silver brace on his wrists with cartridges around said brace, "These are my web shooters, it's something I created while back in Seoul. Though it would've helped me get out of the streets if I sell it to wealthy buyers…." he started to look down, not wanting to tell his past to a group of complete strangers. Not wanting to tell some horrors he has lived through in the streets of the ghetto areas in Seoul, the same very streets that raised him.

He continues to sulk, but a friendly hand touched his shoulder and he then met with friendly faces, one particular from one called Izuku Midoriya, "Cheer up, Hyung. You're here now and possibly be doing better now than before. I don't know much about you but I know you're going to make a difference." he smiled and Hyung smiled back, as all it takes is a few encouraging words to bring him back to his happy mood,

"You know someone must have the same idea as you. This morning on the news, someone stopped a store robbing. The clerk says he wasn't a licensed hero, but a vigilante" Kaminari said

"Isn't that what non-licensed heroes are. But isn't that illegal?" Uraraka asked.

Hyung sweatdropped as last night he committed a crime. Even though he did it to save an innocent's life, the law considers it illegal, but upon realizing it, that is complete bullshit. The robber would've gone off by the time he finished his heist and/or killed Sakuma as well. He thought this through, he did what he had to do. He continues his deep thoughts but interrupted by the class representative, Tenya Iida's yelling about everyone needing to go back to their seats.

 _ **Some Dirty Alley**_

In an alleyway, where criminals and troubled delinquents gambled money, items, and their very lives, lies a man whose luck never runs out, they call him Steven Seven. A man wearing a luxury black suit, tanned face covered in a mask with numbers '777' on it while wearing a top hat to show class. But there's no class about this man. His quirk is Lucky, a powerful luck that defies the odds in one's favor, and Steven uses it for a crime. When he was accused of cheating in a card game, there was no proof and the blame passes on to a different person. When the bank tellers about to trigger the alarm, the alarm doesn't work. Cops and heroes ended up getting a streak of bad luck while Steven runs away with the luck of the world in his hands. He walks to a group of gamblers, "Howdy fellas, say I joined in this round?"

The gamblers recognized him and run off, leaving their money they bet on while saving the cash they have in their pockets, "Yawn" Steven yawns and leaned over dumpster, making slide towards the runaways and crashed into them while money cartoonishly fell out of their pockets and into Steven's top hat while gathering money on the ground, "Even the lowest of scum are afraid to cross paths with me" he chuckled, "No one can stop the luckiest man in the world, Steven Seven!" he then gets a phone call and answered said phone call, "Hello?... A rare gem?...Why trust me when I could take it for myself?...Oooooooo a generous sum of cold hard cash you say….alright. You got yourself a deal" he hanged up and began readily his next heist, "Sucker….soon as I take the cash, my luck will make you hand the gem over to me. And I'll walk away with the money and the priceless gem" He continued to walk while a shadowy figure looks over him on the rooftop of one of the buildings, "Soon….your luck will run out."

 _ **UA High Cafeteria**_

Over at our elite school for heroes, Hyung is currently sitting alone at lunch, eating his lunch with his earbuds on and the music turned up to the max, just minding his own business till a few students decided to sit at the same table, one is the girl he sits next to every day, Kyouka Jirou and her close friend, a woman with class, Momo Yaoyorozu. Hyung noticed and took off his earbuds, "Ummmmm Creative Class Girl and Ear Lad?"

They are confused and kinda offended by his comment, "No" JIrou said, "Kyouka Jirou is my name and her name is Headphone Jack"

"And my name is Momo Yaoyorozu and hero name is Creati" Momo added,

"Oh sorry. Not good with names, so I just came up with names by just looking at you" he said,

Momo finds this a bit odd and kinda humorous at that idea, "Are people that funny in your country?"

"No, it's mostly we based on each other's looks and status"

"Wow, that sounds kinda mess up" Jirou commented, "Are people there, shallow?"

"Meh, it kinda depends on the person and their actions, then again this place is no better with your discrimination on the quirkless" Hyung looked at them with a stern and careful stare as he waits for their answer,

"A sad and ugly truth, but we don't do that. No one but Bakugou doesn't discriminate" Momo replied then sigh in the disappointment towards the society for doing these awful things to those less fortunate, unknowingly one of her classmates had dealt with this once neverending pain.

Hyung looks at them, he wonders about how he ended up here and why he is given a chance. The area around him fades and the scenery changed from a bright lunchroom to a nightly street littered with crooks and losers, before him are three men in hoodies, a tall one in a blue hoodie, and two mid height men wearing a grey and red hoodies respectively through one of them is much older than the other,

"Alright boys, we complete this. Then no more sleeping in alleyways and eating out of dirty pots" the tall one said, "We'll finally live the lives we wanted"

"But….why do we have to steal in order to get this dream?' the red hoodie thief asked, then gets a pat on the shoulder,

"Because it is the only way," the tall one said but red kept asking,

"But could it be better if we are the good guys like heroes" he then gets a smack in the face,

"Heroes? Like you wanted to be? A hero? Please, a quirkless nobody is only good for one thing, being a criminal!" he yelled, "Get real, Hyung! We'll never be heroes and no one will give a shit about us!"

"Hyung?"

"Hyung?"

"Hyung!?"

Hyung got out of his trance and see the worried looks on Momo and Jirou as they watched his eyes watered in tears, "Huh?"

"You spaced out for no reason, you really scared us. We were about to go get help" said a worried Jirou as she watches her new classmates with a sense of fear in her eyes,

"What happened?" Momo asked,

"Something that if I told you, you wish that I hadn't told you," Hyung said, he then gets up and tries to leave but bumped into the green-haired hero, Izuku,

"Hyung? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...just need to be alone" he tried to go,

"Hyung, please. Don't close us out. We're your friends, remember that." he said with a soozing tone as Hyung started to calm down a bit. He hasn't felt so calm before it feels like a mother calming her crying child, like a sweet sound of music breaking down your hard day, like a childhood friend that stayed with you till the end. The web collared hero looked at Izuku, "Is what you said is true? Are we really friends?"

Izuku smiled and give the feel of confirmation, "Yes, Hyung. We are friends." he said so proudly that Hyung started sobbing a bit, a feeling that he wanted, real friends. It might be naive of him to believe but something so rare to him feels so real and genuine, it got to be true. Lunch ended and the class began to proceed with their next class.

 _ **UA Male Locker Room**_

Hyung stands in the locker room, his hero costume is put on. He looks at the plain red mask with wonder. He wonder about taking the suit and uses to do hero work, he wonder what would happen if he get caught, he thought he's going to be in trouble with the school and with the law. But in his mind, it said screw it. He puts on his mask and walks to the beta grounds in a fashion that his career as a vigilante begins.

 _ **9 Years Ago….**_

 _ **Seoul, South Korea**_

A poor orphaned boy digs into cans of trash, looking for a meal to eat. His stomach growls, his mouth waters, and his mind grew desperate for anything to eat. But he was shooed away by an angry shop owner with a broom, "Get out! Out! Out! Out!"

The boy quickly grabbed a half-eaten sandwich and runs away from the owner. He found refuge in a box he called, home. "Come on Hyung. This better not make me sick again" he said to himself and took a bite out of it. He felt pleasure from the first meal he had in days and continue eating the discarded sandwich. Even after eating the sandwich, it wasn't enough for him. He continues digging through more trash for another decent meal, but nothing worth eating, he sighed and stomach growled more meaning that sandwich has no effect. He moaned for food and cries a bit, wondering why his parents left him, "Maybe if I was special...they wouldn't leave me….I'm sorry mommy and daddy for not being special" he sobs for his mother's warmth, but no one could answer his cry. The dirty orphan walked the streets and sees a fruit vendor is selling his fruit, the dirty boy looked at the fresh fruit with his predator-like eyes and wait for the seller to leave his post.

When the seller leaves for the moment, Hyung ran and gather many apples as he can carry and quickly ran away. But he is now chased by an angry fruit vendor. He runs, making swift turns and making sure he loses the angry seller. Yet one unlucky slip happened, and he's on the ground with the food scattered on the littered ground and with an angry man, willing to beat the young boy stealing. Hyung crawls backward, trying to get away from harm, "You think you could get away with this!?" the owner yelled, "Little brat, I'm going to make sure you never steal again!" He pulls out his belt and the young boy cowered in fear; closing his eyes and hope to be over quick.

Then suddenly the owner got kicked in the face by a well fit but dirty lad. The boy is wearing an old and worn out white jacket, his hair is golden but dirty, he has scratches on his face from days of fighting. He stood proudly in front of Hyung, like a hero to him; a savior that will protect him from harm. As the man is on the ground trying to recover on what just happened, the two made a run for it. Hyung's savior asked him, "So what did you do?"

"Steal apples"

"Aha rookie mistake. Never carry that much apples"

"Well, now I have no apples…." Hyung looked down, knowing that he will go hungry again,

"What's your name, kid?" the boy asked,

"Hyung. Hyung Park"

"Wanna come to my hideout for something to eat"

Hyung looked at him. He wonders if he could trust him or refuse his offer. But his hunger clouded his judgment and accepted his offer. As they enter a rundown tool shed, the boy opened the floorboards and gave Hyung some food to calm his hunger. The now grateful boy ate the food quickly as each taste is a piece of heaven to him. The older boy laughed a bit, and gave Hyung a good slap on the back which made him choke a bit, "You sure are hungry. Oh, I forgot. My name is Tae. I see you're down on your luck, shouldn't you be home than hanging with riff-raff like us?"

"I don't have a home anymore…."

"Huh?" the battle damaged boy looked at him with a serious face, "You're kidding? Did your parents die or something?"

"They...left me...they never came back for me"

"Now what for? You seemed to me, a nice kid. Why would they leave you?"

Hyung then teared up and tries his best not to cry again and his best to tell Tae about what happened, "It started when we go to the doctors, the man in the white jacket said that I won't develop a quirk. He said about my toes having something, but I don't know." he starts sniffling and tears starting to develop, "On the way home, they never spoke a word to me and just ignore me. Then the next day, when we go to the park. They suddenly left without me and never came back." The sad kid rubbed his eyes to clean his tears off. Tae looked at him with pity and gives him a hug to make him feel better.

"Sorry to hear that kid. It pisses me off that parents would throw their kids away like the trash we eat. All because you're quirkless" he had a grip on his shoulder, "I promise you that we'll make the world pay for their crimes!"

"The world?"

"Yeah, the only thing they care about is power! And we'll make them all pay. Make it better for people like you and me! Make sure that no one like us will ever sleep in the streets!" He talks with determination and heart, making Hyung want to follow his lead.

"I'll follow you till the end. I don't want to live like this again."

"Aha, together we can rule the world. Stick with me and I'll make you a world class thief!" he exclaimed, "And we'll live the life we want, the life we deserve."

The two have a manly hand to hand grab and began their life crime. Throughout the years, Hyung stole, lie, and cheat his way to gain the comfortable life in the comfortable middle-class area. He had no regrets for his actions. The duo turned into a trio when an another joined their cause, and they became the notorious quirkless thieves and made a name among the street rats of all street rats. Though not all good things last forever.

 _ **Nine years later**_

 _ **Unknown University**_

"Heroes? Like you wanted to be? A hero? Please, a quirkless nobody is only good for one thing, being a criminal!" Tae yelled, "Get real, Hyung! We'll never be heroes and no one will give a shit about us!" Hyung grits his teeth and silently nods. And followed the man he used to know as a brother. As they entered the university and began searching for something that they were paid to do, but nothing. So they decided to search in the main hall where most of the science experiments are conducted. The moment they entered the hall, they found the item they are looking for. Tae rushed and grabs a vial filled with green liquid and joyfully laughs, "Aha ha ha ha. Finally, our goals have been completed. Tonight will be our final night as scum!"

"That means no more stealing?" Hyung asked,

"No stealing?" The greedy thief looked at him with a serious look, "You're joking, right? This may be our ticket to the good life, but it's never enough. Why can't you think in that damn skull, you retard!?" He gave the ash haired teen a shove in a very pissed off manner, then Hyung pushed him in retaliation. The pushes now became full-on punching between the two who were once friends. Hyung wasn't much of a fighter compared to Tae, but he didn't surrender and tackles him to the table without acknowledging the table filled with chemicals.

The chemicals spilled and mix with each other, causing a violent effect and exploded on the two. Hyung looked unharmed but he started to cough blood from the fumes of the poisonous explosion. But Tae unfortunately, suffered a fate worse than death. The bleeding criminal heard his scream and slowly melt away, leaving a horrible image for him to remember. He just watches him die, now lying in the puddle of his melted flesh and blood. It remained a horrible night to remember.

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Ground Beta**_

Hyung made it to Ground Beta and hides his face as he began his new path.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading. So this is Hyung's origin, but not the whole picture. There are many things that left unanswered. Originally I wanted to make the chapter on his origin alone but I have a hard time figuring out where does it fit in the story. So I decided to make it piece by piece for now. And also stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hero or Criminal Part 2

_**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Hirokoshi, Spider-Man belongs to Marvel**_

At the beta grounds, Hyung is met with his flashy and well-costumed classmates. Bakugou looked like a walking TSA nightmare with his explosive theme costume, Jirou looking more like a hardcore rockstar than a hero, Sero and his look of a giant tape dispenser and Izuku with is matching the green costume. He just smiled to be standing alongside with others who wanted to be heroes, "Alright. Just do what you think needs to be done" upon concentrating, their teacher, All Might arrive. His look gave Hyung a few moments to tilt his head in confusion.

All Might look like a human-like skeleton with hair that makes Yugi Mouto's hair look normal with a sharp chin that could cut meat. He waved to his students and began the lecture, "For today's training, you'll be performing rescue missions to save your peers. I'll pair up your students and we'll begin"

The spider theme hero raised his hand, "But sensei, there's only 21 of us here. One of us is not going to have a partner"

All Might then suddenly puffed up looking like a man of steel, "Fear not! I'll volunteer to be anyone's partner so no one will be left out!" he let out a hearty laugh and then deflated to his original form, he coughs up a bit then let out a smile and thumbs up, stating he's okay. He pulls out every two names for each rescue pair. Eleven teams were formed:

 **Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Team B: Tsuyu Asus and Minoru Mineta**

 **Team C: Katsuki Bakugou and Ochako Uraraka**

 **Team D: Yuga Aoyama and Tenya Iida**

 **Team E: Shoto Todoroki and Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato**

 **Team G: Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirishima**

 **Team H: Kyouka Jirou and Hanta Sero**

 **Team I: MIna Ashido and Mezo Shoji**

 **Team J: Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure**

 **Team K: Hyung Park and All Might**

Team A started up with Momo be the hero while Izuku as the civilian, they have to find each other within 5 minutes. Izuku was given a few handicaps, which are given by the support course of UA, one of his arms is bound to his chest area like he broken his arm and wearing a 100-pound shoe on his right foot like he sprains his ankle. He walked around the area about meters away from his partner as the creation heroine is looking for him. Then suddenly sound effects make realistic explosion sounds making it like the training grounds are exploding and would possibly crush Izuku in the process. Upon hearing the noises in the distance, Momo runs and tries to look for Izuku. With time dwindling down and the explosion putting the pair under deep pressure.

At the last minute, Momo found Izuku, exhausted due to the weight on his right foot. She carried him, shoulder and shoulder as the sounds of earthquakes going off as it's reaching the pair. Momo uses her quirk to make a small cart and pushes Izuku towards the safe point and the chest exposed-hero to run quickly. The two made it with 20 seconds to spare, completing the task.

When they made it to the viewing room with All Might giving his approving pose with an incredible thumbs up to the green and creating heroes, which lifted their spirits up a bit. As the next team goes, Izuku greeted Hyung who was spacing out, "Feeling pressure?"

Hyung brushed it off and responded, "No. I was just somewhere else…"

"Are you okay? It seems you always been quiet?"

"Have you?"

The once cowardly hero mumbles a bit before speaking, "Yeah. I was once a coward….I was once told that I couldn't be a hero….But I never gave up and here I am"

Hyung smiled a bit, "It's funny that I used to be like you. But soon I was given a chance to be a hero and it leads me to here." The two exchanged smiles and then Iida came by to greet Hyung,

"Hyung! I really like your costume, it seems you were inspired by Spider-Man!" he yelled,

"So loud…" he said while slapping his ears to hear again, "And thanks. And he is a big hit back home"

"I see, what did he do to inspired your idea of your costume?" he asked, "Is it "Great power, Great Responsibility"? Aizawa's lesson?"

"N-No. It's more of a personal thing. When I was a little boy, I wanted to be a hero, but the other kids say that my dreams need a taste of reality and just drop it. But upon reading The Amazing Spider-Man, I wanted to be that hero and make him a reality…"

Iida gives a genuine smile to his answer after hearing his heartfelt answer, he somehow linked it to his good classmate and friend, Izuku. Both having pure intentions of being heroes and have idols that they looked up so greatly.

Then came the walking bomb himself, Bakugou. He looks at the wall-crawler with ticking bomb in his eyes, ready to shout like a bomb, "You still have to pay for what you did yesterday!'

"Hey, it's not my fault that you can't escape out of my web. Maybe I should shut your lips tight with it" the answer with a smirk of a cocky hero,

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU SAY!?" he yelled, ready to put him in the hospital,

"You heard me, punk" Hyung pushed him off, "I'm not scared of you. I've seen worse in the streets. Why don't you practice your anger management and be a better person"

Before Bakugou could get any closer to the spider, our class representative Iida came in between the two, "I will not condone this type of behavior! We're here to learn, not blindly fighting each other!"

The explosive student backed off and scoffs before walking away from them. Hyung also backed off before muttering the word, "Bastard" to Bakugou. Time then sped up, with everyone either passing or failing through pressure. It's now Hyung's turn, and he starts swinging through the fake streets and disposable buildings to find All Might. Then he starts hearing danger across the city and quickly jumps building to building, his heart beats fast while sweat wetting his mask with thoughts coming to his mind, dark thoughts, scary thoughts, nightmares.

 _ **Months Ago...**_

" _Hyung! Help!" a man in a grey hoodie crawling while being covered in chemicals and blood from his exposed broken leg,_

" _Andy!" the once criminal boy struggled to get up as he watched his friend crawling for his life. As he tries to walk, but his leg sends pain for his attempt, he coughed blood from the exposure of the chemicals and made him very weak. Every second he wastes, the more useless he is. He then sees the ceiling falling, right towards his fallen friend, "Andy! Get out of the way!"_

 _But it was too late, the debris of the ceiling crushed Andy as Hyung watched. His blood spread across the floor then to the wall-crawler as he remained in shock and his heart pumped faster than ever as he is going to join his friend in the next world. But his heart made him passed out and he lays in the puddle of his deceased friend's blood._

 _ **Present Day**_

Hyung crashed into a window, breaking him out of his trance. He got up with shards of glass in his costume and small cuts on his hands. He quickly tries to find All Might, and jumps out of the building and continue swinging building to building, but the time had passed while he was in his trance. And the sound of the time limit went off, stating he failed. All Might walked to him, the wall-crawler expected him saying that he was disappointed in him, but he patted his shoulder, "You did what you could" he then walked back to the other students, "But don't get lost in your mind, it will affect you and all those around you"

Hyung stands alone, silently looking into the distance, "It's been only 4 months...and I still miss you, Andy…." he walked back to his classmates. He meets his classmates in the locker room, as they changed into their uniforms, but Hyung hides him under it. And pretended to put his into the suitcase he was provided with.

Mina jumped onto his back all excitedly, "Heyyyy~" she said, "I really love your costume, the hoodie added the coolness factor"

"Thanks. Got ideas from childhood" he tried to walk, but the added weight from Mina made it uncomfortable for him, "Can you please get off?"

"Oh. Sorry" The alien theme girl got off his back, "So got any plans after school?" her raccoon-like eyes look at him, wondering what he does after school,

"I don't do much after school. Just going home" he continues to walk back to class, but stopped by his pinkie classmate,

"How about you joined me, Jirou, Kaminari, and Kirishima on some karaoke?"

Hyung thought about it and decided to take the offer, "That sounds nice"

"Yay! We'll meet up at the front gate!" she said with a cheerful smile, then walked back to the classroom as the webhead followed suit.

When the school end, Hyung meet up with the alien queen, the walking headphone jack, a 'horny' guy, and human Pikachu. Mina sawed him coming, she runs up and greeted him to the others. Hyung sheepishly says hello to them, he just doesn't know how to talk to them. After all, they only saw him be aggressive to Bakugou, space out, and occasionally be bit awkward. Kaminari walked up to him, "Hey, why so quiet? Mouth full of bugs?" he joked,

"N-no, I never had the luxury to hang out with others…"

"It's fine, it must be hard to be the new kid, especially after your debut yesterday.."

Jirou stepped on his foot and he comically jumps around in pain, "Don't mind him, he's…. especially challenged"

The former shy student laughed a bit, "That explains the hair" he joked which made Jirou laughed, then Kirishima gives him a manly shoulder around the neck,

"Man, you seemed very fun to hang around!"

"Uh thanks"

 _ **Karaoke Place**_

After renting a room and ordered drinks. They begin their singing, Mina sang some catchy pop song with Kirishima, Jirou sang Ignite, and Kaminari sang a song from America but somehow short-fused himself and made a derpy face during the whole song. Hyung just sit there picking out songs while others sing, he never had the pleasure hearing much music, he spent his time hearing groans and moans of alleyways, the screams from the streets, and voices of lookism. He then found one song he heard, it was from his demon days and picked the song to sing.

Jirou handed him the microphone and give him the floor, he hears the familiar sounds of an acoustic guitar, he began to sing….bad. Others laugh a bit but give him applause for trying. Hyung hides his head from embarrassment. Jirou sits next to him and gives him a good talk, "Look first time singing is bad but you'll get used to your vocal cords singing. I'm more than happy to help you out"

The boy looks at the violet haired rocker and smiled, "That sound nice"

As the group continued their night filled with songs, drinks, and merriment. Outside the place, the luckiest man in the world have the gem he was paid to steal, he then looked at the karaoke place and got greedy. He runs in and robs the place with no trouble at all with the registrars and ATMs spitting money out and people's wallets carelessly left out and people stupidly too scared of him, so they give up their materialistic valuables. Seven then goes to the where the group of students is in, "Give up your wallets and you'll be lucky to leave with your tail between your legs" he said very cocky, but he didn't know about these students, who faced bigger threats and faced death in the face, they faced worse than this cocky thief.

The heroes of tomorrow ready themselves to fight him but their luck got sucked by the thief. Kaminari suddenly shocked the group, leaving them paralyzed for a short time. The lucky bastard pickpocketed them and leave with their money. But the Korean spider is not letting him get away, he got up and stripped his clothes off, revealing his costume in front of his classmates, shocking them. He puts his mask on and runs out as his new friends wonder why he stole his suit and go into public as a vigilante.

Upon the chase, Spider-Man chase Steven Seven down the streets. The chances are one-sided with bad luck coming towards Spidey, but he keeps going. With water splashed at his face from people disposing of their mop water, with the webhead crashing into food carts, injuring his body and running into some people but have no time to apologize to them. He keeps on running and tried to use his web shooters but due to Kaminari's quirk, his shooters are useless for a bit as he violently hits the device to work. It was all hopeless to him to stop the luckiest criminal, but his bad luck somehow helped him. He slips and rolled down the streets and crashed into him towards a mirror, breaking it. Steven was pissed off as he got up, "You brat. I'll make you regret hurting me!" he was about to kick Spider-Man while he was down, but he grabbed his foot and flips him over, "What!?" he yelled as he landed on the ground,

"It looks like your luck runs out," he said as he gets up from the broken glass, "Which means I'll kick your ass easily than before"

The criminal got up, "No! I'm not losing my luck!" he throws a punch at him but misses,

"Rule number one of crime never relied on luck," the wall-crawler said then punches him in the guts,

"Ooof!" he is on his knees holding his stomach in,

"Rule number 2, Never get too cocky" he kicked him in the head, as the criminal lay in the pile of glass but Spider-Man grabbed him up, "And rule number 3, never cross a former criminal, if you what's good for ya" he then throws to the walls and webbed him to the wall with his 'fixed' web shooter. He picked pocket the thug and took back his and his friends' wallets, but out of old habit, he stole some money for himself then leave him hanging as the police sirens are near.

Steven Seven is covered in bruises and shame, but he feels lucky that he has the gem he stole. He laughed and declare as the luckiest man alive. But suddenly he hears footsteps as he saw a figure in dirty brown cloak coming towards him, he recognized him as the man who contacted him to steal the priceless jewel, "I got the goods, where's the money"

The figure then speak in a deep monster-like voice, "Rule number 4, never make deals with other criminals…" he took the gem from him, and begin to hide in the shadows,

"HEY! WE HAD A DEAL!" he scream as he struggles to get out, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

The figure turned his head and speaks, "There are prices to pay when making a deal with Mephisto. Maybe in another life, you will learn this lesson again" he then left in the shadows and no trace of him is there.

Then the police arrived and arrested the former lucky man. Two figures watched the cops putting the man into their patrol car. One figure looked at the cloaked man, "You did well, Mephisto. Your quirk is quite powerful among the world of villains"

"Thank you, sir." he said and give him the gem, "What so special about that gem?"

"Ah, my protege. This contains something more valuable than the object itself" He looked into it and sees a black substance inside, "It will destroy those heroes once and for all"

Unknown to them, those four spiders have arrived into the game, ready to face the evil that will come to all who entered. As the Spider-Man of this earth ignited the villain's plans.

One man looked at Tokyo and studied the civilians, "This might be harder than I thought"

A black and red-suited Spider-Man said, "Don't worry, Pete. I'm sure we'll find him."

A woman wearing a black and white suit with web designs on the chest appeared, "Miles, there's got to be thousands with spider powers. It might take months to find him"

Then a boy with similar hoodie design like Hyungs but with mechanical spider legs hugged the girl from behind, "Come on, Cindy. Where's the obvious when you see it. Find one that looks like us.'

Cindy sighed and look at the boy, "Okay, Rick. It might be as hard as I said."

"Good girl," he said playfully,

"Okay guys, we need to find him. But we also need a place to stay and blend in…"

 **Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Took days to make as I wonder what to do next and how to put into the story. First question, which Spider-Man or woman should Hyung and the students of 1A meet? Second, who should I pair Hyung up with? And third, what kind of villain should Hyung faced? Also tell me how to work it in BNHA world?**

 **Guest #1: I liked your suggestions but I don't Hunter x Hunter and it doesn't sound like a crossover. No offense but my idea of a crossover is where two different worlds or universes have crossed. Some ideas having a shared universe have worked but RWBY and BNHA having a shared universe? No, just no. My idea of RWBY and BNHA crossing over is different and hopefully not too cliche as others (But I do enjoyed the RWBY crossover fanfics).**

 **Guest #2: This is Earth-423, not 616. I'm trying to have different villains than the already made rouge galley. But Venom will be in it. That is all I will say.**

 **More Spider-Man to come.**


	4. Chapter 4: More to Them

_**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Hirokoshi, Spider-Man belongs to Marvel**_

The next morning begins, Hyung walked down the streets to school with a new hoodie on, exhausted from last night's bad luck. On his way, he encountered a homeless man sitting around the corner of a small restaurant, waiting for his next meal of wasted food and trash that has little nourishment. The man looked at Hyung with his dead eyes of dread, "Can you spare some change?" he asked, Hyung looked at the unfortunate fellow, he sees the years of neglect and abuse have done to him. His clothes are rags that barely kept together, and are giving the man warmth for the cold Tokyo nights, his teeth started to rot and some are missing and noticed his hands are cut up and clammy, possibly from years of digging into the trash and fighting for survival. Hyung felt sympathy for the poor man, remembering the years on the street as a child, now seeing a man going through the same thing but even worse than what he used to deal with. He dug into his pocket and generously handed the man, 20,000 Yen. But he also gave him the hoodie he was wearing, "Keep warm. And eat well. I'm counting on you to stay alive" he said to him before continue walking his way to school, "Man, I thought with this life filled with superheroes, there were people taking care of the homeless. But no, same back at home. The poor are discarded and left to die while those with power continue their double lives" his thoughts said, wondering why there are heroes that won't help the smaller things.

 **UA High School**

Hyung drags himself to his desk beside Aoyama's desk. He tries to sleep a bit before homeroom starts, but suddenly a loud noise works him up, "Good morning, Hyung!" from the class rep himself, Iida. The tired student covered and smacked his ears from the sudden greeting. He sighed to himself a bit; wishing that he would not be bothered by people like him. Yet it feels welcoming than just being alone. He couldn't remember a time before UA, where he is greeted or waked up without the sounds of violent yells and police sirens. He just couldn't.

"Oh good morning, Iida," the ash haired teen said, "Could you not. Yell when I'm resting"

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to bother you!" his handshake like crazy as he's saying that he's sorry,

"It's okay, your intentions are good. But your execution needs work."

Iida nods and gives Hyung his space as he begins going back to his small nap, but Jirou interrupted him, "Hyung!" she slammed her hands on his desk. Hyung freaked out and feels like he saw his life flash before his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and looks at her with his sweaty frightened face.

"What the hell were you thinking last night!?" she said angrily, her face red with anger, "You could have gotten to a lot of trouble!" her voice showed deep concern for him, "What if you got killed?"

The Korean teen looked at her, and started to feel little guilt over his actions last night, "I'm sorry" he said, "I just do what I thought was right"

"Well you should have let the pros handle it"

Hyung then reminded this morning of the homeless man he met, he immediately retaliates, "The pro heroes wouldn't give a damn about that small-time crook. I stopped him. And I got your wallet back" he throws her wallet at his desk like he doesn't give a shit.

The music-loving girl picked it up and couldn't believe what she saw. She asked Hyung, "How did you manage to get these back?"

"There's a lot more about me than what you know," he said, then rested his head to sleep.

 **An Hour Ago…..**

Rick entered the school with thoughts of wanting to get out, but he didn't want to disappoint someone he likes. It was really easy for him to get in, he climbed over the security system of the school and enter the school itself to start his mission. He walked in the large halls and looked around them, find no one that he wanted to see. He whistles and wanders the lobby, he paid no mind to the confuse students and staff, but he paid no mind to some of the more combat like teachers who all tackle him to the ground. Then the rodent body principal, Nezu came to the clone, "My my. A trespasser suddenly entered our school"

Aizawa asked him, "How did you get in?"

"I climbed over the wall" Rick answered, giving his simple look towards the staff, which confuses them,

"But there's an electric trap for those who do that," said the mechanical armor teacher, named Power Loader, "You could have been burnt to a crisp by now"

"Oh is that why I smell like Canadian bacon now? How come I was not told?" He replied in a pissed voice,

Nezu stepped in, with a shaky but yet disturbing stare at Rick, "Give us a good reason why we shouldn't have you arrested for trespassing? Are from the League!?" His body started shaking very disturbing like a ticking bomb,

"Ummm" the clone Parker started to sweat, trying to come up with an excuse. Like a trapped animal, he must think of a way to get out, "I er….wanted...to…" he looked at the uniforms and have cartoonish lightbulb over his head, "To enroll into your fine establishment!"

The staff is utterly confused by his excuse. Can't tell if he's serious or just crazy, their gut feeling not to believe him but their brains are saying otherwise. The animal principal finally speaks up, "As much your dedication to education impresses me, but I'm afraid you are too late to enroll to this school"

Rick then countered it, "I'm actually more than qualified to join this school, because ummm…." he looked at Class 1-B Homeroom teacher, Vlad King, "I can beat this guy's top student without no trouble"

The large man took this to consideration, thinking these possible outcomes: Outcome A) If he wins, then they might have a ringer for his everlasting rivalry with class 1-A or Outcome B) if he loses, then they can still call the police to arrest the boy for trespassing. He looked at the armored boy and think this his best student could take him easily, "Alright boys. You got yourself a deal." He and Rick shake hands to make it official, "we meet in Gym Gamma!"

The armored spider mockingly said, "Yes, sir!" then proceed to follow him to the gym. Vlad looked at him, "What? You think I know where the place is?"

"Fair enough." he leads him to the gym and leaves him there to gather his class. Rick just sits down and wait patiently for him and whistles away.

The blood theme hero came with his students, a wide variety of upcoming heroes that gave Rick a smile and wondering about their futures. Where he came from, it could be dark and messed up or surrounded by a bunch of cringy fans with their claim on their sexuality while complaining about their costume. But right now, he wonders who the best student? The teacher introduces every student he has to the spider.

"Hello." He waved at them, only to get a wave back from the class representative, Itsuka Kendou, who do it out of politeness. He gives a pouty look from the lack of respect for him.

One student, female with green vines for hair, raised her hand, "Sensei, who is this man?"

King thought of it suddenly, he doesn't know his name, "Yeah, who are you?"

"Well I am Rick Parker, but you can call The Amazing Spider-Hunter!" he exclaimed as he lifts himself up with his spider legs, "Now who am I facing?"

The class looked puzzled, "Facing?" which Vlad gave them a straight answer that he wants to enroll. Which makes them more confusing for him wanting to join Class 1-B, the second banana to Class 1-A. Yet this new guy wants to join their class, what the hell is going on with him!?

"So who's my opponent?" he asked,

"I'll take you on," said the big sister of the class, Kendou,

"Hmmm. Okay. Bring it on!" He then puts on his mask and his spider legs coming out of his back.

Her teacher gave her the go on the fight. And she throws the big punch; her hand enlarged and punches Rick to the wall. She went from fierce to apologetic, "Oh! Are you okay?" she asked him, as he pulls himself out of the wall,

"There's one thing you should never do. Never feel regret in a fight especially to your allies" bones snap and crack into place, "And never hold back on your allies, because they'll use your trust against ya." He pulls out two pistols which shocked everyone in the gym. They were about to stop the fight and restrain Rick, but the armored spider himself shoots their feet with rubber bullets, "Oi! Just because I'm holding two guns, doesn't mean I'm a villain of the sort. This is my style of fighting unless she's afraid of it!" His mechanical legs pushed him towards the girl and shoot at her. But Itsuka grows her hand to block his speeding ammo and smacks him to the ground.

She holds him down tightly under her big hand, "I know you can't shoot, you possibly used up every bullet you have in your gun. Give up, I don't want to hurt any more than I have to."

The trapped teen laughed it off like it was a joke, "Showing mercy, huh? BIg mistake." His eyes give off an insane look as blades popped out of his wrist and stab her hand, making her let go of him. He jumps and lands on his feet, "Always be ready for the unknown enemy. Because one day, we're all enemies." He charged towards and uppercut her.

Itsuka takes the hit, walking back a bit before recovering from the blow. She uses her moves to give the crazy man false punches and aims at his guts. She then grabs his wrists and breaks his ability to use his blades again. When Rick tries to his spider legs to attack her, she countered it with her quirk, making them big and ripped them out of his back, "Not so tough without your weapons now!" She lifts him up and slams him to the ground, but accidentally got him stabbed in the chest by his own spider leg. She watched the golden tip pierce through his chest in horror, thinking she fatally harmed him. But she was wrong.

Rick got up with his leg in his chest and pulls it out like it was nothing. His chest healed up very quickly and the hole in his chest instantly gone as his armor fixes itself, "Ah. Nothing like nanotech and healing factor can do the job." He uses his final trump card, using to wristbands and putting them on. He gives the girl, 'a bring it on' hand gesture.

The orange haired girl was hesitant but knowing that he's okay, she raised her fist up and say, "Bring it!" They both charge at each other and clashed fist against each other, giving no rest to each other.

"Wow he really is full of surprises," said the student by the name of Tetsutetsu,

"Yeah. Even class rep is giving him hard time, she managed to take his weapons away from him" Ibara said,

"Maybe he has the potential of being the one to put Class 1-A to their knees!" exclaimed by the phantom thief himself, Neito Monoma, "His quirk is so powerful, not even bothered by the intense pain from the implement!" He yelled as his fellow classmates give off a more worried vibe due to an obsession with beating Class 1-A.

Back at the fight, Itsuka noticed him getting tired from taking a blow to blow from her fighting style, she think she can take him down with one more punch. She then palm strike him away from, thinking it's all over but suddenly, "I got you now!" He shoots webs out of his wrist braces, binding her hands together and pulls her towards him. He slams his own head towards him, knocking both of them out.

"Wow. He didn't think that through, did he?" The teacher asked his students while they answered with a big no. He thinks about Rick's fate since the fight ended in a tie. He would consider calling the police but after seeing what he capable of, but lack discipline. So instead he decided on one thing, "Welcome to UA, Rick."

Rick gave out a very weak, "Yay" before continuing to pass out. Vlad carried the unconscious two and took them to the nurses' office, "This might be a gamble, but it might work." he said to himself, excited for the possibilities for the future.

UA Track Field

The boys of Class 1-A jogged around the track, most of them keeping up with other while some are lagging behind. The horned hair, Kirishima catch up to Hyung, "Hey Hyung! Thanks for getting my wallet back!"

The ashed hair teen replied, "Oh. You're welcome"

"Man, this is getting a bit exhausting! How are you still full of energy?" the tired hard man asked,

"I run a lot throughout my life," he said,

"Man, you must be a track star in middle school. So cool!"

"Nah, I just run for survival." Hyung looked blank for a sec before coming back to his senses.

The red-haired boy slaps his back for encouragement, "Well don't we all for survival" he gave him a sweet, innocent smile, "Oh and don't be too hard on Bakugou. He has his own way of 'encouragement', you just got to get used to being around him. Okay?"

The confuse boy looked at him as if he was serious or not, but the smile was just convincing enough, "Yeah. I'll take your word for it"

"Alright!" They gave each other a manly high-five.

After running numerous laps around the field, Hyung rests it under the tree. He watched the others run around the track, minding his own business until a certain petite girl sits next to him, "Room for one more?"

"Well you're already sitting down, so why not" he answered in a sour tone,

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you...and almost gave you a heart attack. I was just. Just got mad. After everything happened last semester, I was sick of it."

"Sick of what?"

"Sick of seeing my classmates get hurt. We've been attack by villains four times last semester, and most of us were lucky to come home in bruises and scratches. While others just ended up getting painfully injured. Midoriya got hurt multiple times that I'm surprised that his hospital bill don't cost him a literal arm and leg" She said with a hysterical sadness in her voice,

"Oh...I'm sorry that I yelled at you too" Hyung looked at her, "I didn't want someone to suffer. I wouldn't want to let some bastard to leave with our money and get away with it"

"Well for what it's worth. Thanks" Jirou smiled, which made Hyung blushed a bit, "What's wrong? You never had a girl smile at you?" the embarrassed boy nodded, which gave her the idea to tease him a bit, "Well maybe I should do this" she gets on top of him and look straight into his eyes; looking into him as she leaned closer and having her lips close to his. Hyung never thought of this moment but he reluctantly moves his lips to hers, aiming for the kiss. But then she pulls away, "Psych!" she laughed at him while he was now red-faced in the most ultimate embarrassment. He hides his face and hides his shame. Jirou shakes him to snap of it, "Sorry but it's kinda funny. But maybe one day, that lucky girl would give you that kiss." She gave him a hopeful smile and sits next to him.

The teen got up and gives out a deep breath, "Are we still going to practice our singing?"

"Of course. You're so bad at singing"

"Hey!"

"But after I'm done with you, you'll be next best singer in UA!'

Hyung couldn't help but smile and agree.

"So what are you doing? Start working on your vocals" She exclaimed,

"Huh?"

"You heard me." JIrou started to help Hyung making to take vocal exercises to improve his cords. It won't be easy for the now 'singing' boy.

UA Cafeteria

At lunch, Hyung sits at the table with his now new friends. Kaminari starts talking about his plans for the winter, which involved with a perverted little grape. While Jirou scolds him for his terrible idea, Mina told them about plans for the Winter Training Camp since it's coming soon as Bakugou started saying he's going to bring to the camp while the just let him speak his mind out. The once lonely boy just smiled, feeling a bit blessed to hang out with people, he can consider friends for now. But there's a lot to know about them before he can call them friends, yet he feels he's going to enjoy every moment with them.

Then suddenly his head got hit by a tray, "Oops, sorry about that" as he turned his head, his eyes met with the eyes of someone who looks crazy; Neito, "My tray must have attracted to someone looking for trouble. I wouldn't be surprised since you're in Class 1-A! Why don't you just leave before these guys get you killed and-" he gets a Vulcan neck pinch from Itsuka, who apologize too Hyung for the trouble. She carried Neito back to the others.

"Weird," he said,

"Oh, that just Monoma. He's always like this" Kaminari explained,

"Hey, I heard they got a new student. I heard he has the same costume as yours, Hyung" Mina said to the confused spider,

"What?" He stands up and saw him. His sleek brown hair over his brown eyes, wearing the same uniform as he has a nice chat with his new classmates. Hyung was shocked to see another one like him.

Mina looked at him with a question. But then again, he must be excited to meet the new student and ignore what's going on with for now. Kirishima grew curious about Hyung, "Hey. What's your story?"

Hyung looked at him, "Huh?"

"Tell us about yourself, you kinda know about us, so we want to know about you"

"Oh umm. I never went to school"

"Ah, you're homeschooled" Kaminari pointed out,

"Yeah" Hyung lied, not wanting to tell his full story to his new friends,

"Anything else"

"I like K-Pop and pudding?" He gave them an unsure face, not knowing what else to tell other than his past,

Mina doesn't find it amusing, "Wow. You're really bad at telling this"

"Yeah" he admits, "I don't have many people to talk to"

"That's okay. Because you now have us to talk to" she exclaimed,

"Yeah, and we'll make sure you can count us!" Kirishima yelled excitedly,

"Count on you?"

"Yeah, man. We're like family to each other. You are too, family to us."

This is like the fourth or third time he smiled today, Hyung just feels happier each passing day now. He just doesn't want this day to end, he just wants these moments to last a bit longer.

After school, at home

Hyung lies in his couch, throat sore from the practices that Jirou made him go through. He watched some anime on the T.V. and started to drift away into sleep. In his dream, he's on stage with a guitar around his neck, suddenly waiting for someone. He then sees Jirou walking towards him like a diva. They both suddenly sing a song that he can't tell but sound so familiar to his ears. They sang so beautifully and in sync with each other, it was like they have been waiting for this moment. As the song ended, Jirou wraps her arms around his neck and said, "I never realized that you have a nice voice…" Hyung leans closer to her and said, "I never realized my true feelings towards you" they both leaned in for the kiss. But Hyung woke up violently as he thought of it as a nightmare.

"Okay, no more romance stories before bed" He pant and breath just to clear his head, "Man, I'm glad I don't live in a dorm or this will be weird" he gave a laugh to himself before he gets an email. He reads it out loud to himself, 'We've found you a place to stay at the UA Dormitory. By morning, your stuff will be packed and sent to your new room. Plus Ultra!' He stopped reading and facepalm, "Oh shit." he lied back down, "Damn you, Murphy's Law!"

 **Hope you guys like it. I wanna have just a filler chapter alone and have some characters grow to each other. And Hyung is developing a crush on our favorite earphone jack, because I personally like Jirou and wished she get an arc. But I think the japanese manga is doing that, but I am not going to read it. I rather wait and buy it when it comes out on english. Well now Rick entered class to find Hyung and warn him about the situation that is going to happened in the future. Anyway leave a suggestion and I'll take it to heart. I'm starting to make my chapters long and I already added what's needed in the previous chapters and fixed the problems too.**


	5. Update 2

**The prologue has been deleted and been added to chapter one. Hope everyone like this version.**

 **Currently writing the next chapter, hopefully people will like my story by then.**


	6. Random

**Hey guys, what you think about volume 13 of My Hero Academia? I personally like it. But I can't wait for Volume 14 for the first appearance of fan favorite characters.** **Also I think it sucks waiting TWO MONTHS for the next volume**

 **What you guys think?**

 **Anyway, currently been writing and making notes for future chapters and projects. Is there any ideas you guys have for this story? I'm open up for any suggestions**


	7. Chapter 5: Next Step

_**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Hirokoshi, Spider-Man belongs to Marvel**_

Saturday came. Hyung already moved in to his new dorm, he didn't have much that he owned. Just the clothes he owns, the books he bought, the couch he sleeps, and the TV he watches. His room is partly empty but he didn't pay no mind since he used to starting out less, it was normal for him. While he relaxes on his couch and reading a comic book, there was a knock on the door. He sees Mina, Kirishima, and Sato all happy to see him. Hyung was confuse but then he thought they might be welcoming him to the dorms.

"Hey! Glad you moved here! Now we can hang out more!" Mina exclaimed,

"Yeah" Kirishima looked into his room, "Wow, you don't got much to bring with you"

"Well he did say he grew up in the streets. He probably didn't have much to enjoy himself" Mia explained,

"Man, that sounds rough"

"Yeah. But it's in the past now, no need to dig into it" Hyung said then been given a large container, "Huh?"

Sato is a big man with puffy lips, he's also a man who knows his sweets, "I baked you a welcome cake. Hope that fills you up" He smiled and Hyung accepted the cake,

"Thanks" He smiled and put his cake on his desk he was provided,

"Say, where's your bed?" Mina asked,

"Oh over here" He points to his couch, "This is my bed"

"Oh. Well at least you got a blanket and pillow to sleep with"

"Yeah. Jackets makes the best blankets and pillows"

"Okay that enough" She grab Hyung by the ear and drags him out, "We are getting you necessary things for your room!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he follows her as he gets his ear pulled like taffy.

Sato and Kirishima stand there with blank expressions on their faces, trying to recollect what they just saw. Sato finally speaks up, "Did she suddenly got all Mom Mode on him?"

"Can't blame her. How can anyone live like that? Hyung really is due for some decorations" He gestures to Hyung's room, "You think that is normal?"

"You have a point." Sato closed the door, "Maybe we should throw a party for him, you know, make him feel welcome around us"

"Good idea! Lets go to the market right away!" He starts running while sending everyone a text about the planned welcome party, 'I wonder how long Mina will keep him away?'

 _ **Meanwhile at the mall**_

Hyung picked out a comforter and few blankets and pillows, "How long are we going to be here, Mina?"

"Until 4, I just want you to have a comfortable time when living with us. You deserve it" Hyung looked at her with a displeasing look, he felt with a sense of guilt,

"I don't deserve to live a comfortable life"

"Why not?" She asked,

"Because I feel…" He stopped for a second, "I feel like I don't deserve to live like this" He was hiding his past from her, he feels like the more he talks would just lead more trouble,

"Come on, Hyung. Every now and then you gotta live a little, we're only young once, and you gotta stop being such a downer." She grabbed his arm and pulls him, "Come on, let's have some fun. We don't get that chance later on"

Hyung thought about it, and decide to take her words to heart a bit and followed her, "Okay, I'll have fun"

"Yay!" She took him to the arcade and Hyung went wide eye when his eye meet various arcade games and claw machines, "Already liking it, huh?" She gave him a sly smirk while he carried his things in his bag made of his web and starts wasting his money winning a few games and prizes. His inner child came back, not the poor boy trying to survive, but the one who wants to have fun. He never thought his first day at the dorms would lead to this, he felt more joy again. His smile grew big and big, bigger than the years before.

Soon after Hyung walked out with a few plushies and figures in his arms like a kid who had a good birthday. Mina smiled after seeing Hyung acting like a little kid, after hearing his past about growing up in the streets, she wanted to make him feel more loved. It may not get rid of his depressing memories, but it could replace them with happy memories, memories with friends, family and loved ones. Also she may or may not think he's cute, (Because he looks like model despite his past). Hyung just laugh in joy and hugging his prizes while she watch, seeing someone with a sad past be so happy and cheerful when he is given the things he needs. Her phone ring when she received a message from Kirishima, asking when they'll be back, she replied soon after he's done being happy. The Alien Queen then watched her friend be happy for once.

 _ **Alliance Heights, Class 1-B side**_

Rick is lounging around the lobby, reading manga, "Oh god….why is Food Wars so sexy?" the aroused Canadian is then met with a fist to the side of the head,

"Rick, don't say things like that in public" Itsuka gave disappointing sigh while Rick rubs his head,

"Sorry class rep. Been bored since this morning" He chuckled,

"Call me Itsuka and why not join me in preparing dinner for everyone" Rick got up and scared her a bit,

"I'll make everyone the best meal they taste!" Itsuka was impressed with his sudden enthusiasm,

"Okay, how good are you with your cooking?"

"Peter always make me work in the soup kitchen every Thanksgiving or Christmas Eve. Everyone loved my cooking."

"Well glad to have you help" She smiled and hand him an apron. Rick puts it on and began making some food. He was chopped up some pork and vegetables while adding sauces to it then began making some American dish while Itsuke began helping him with the cooking, "So where you from?"

"Queens, New York" He continued making the food,

"So you're American"

"And Canadian"

"Well at least Pony has someone to speak to in her language. Monoma alway make her say weird stuff"

"Like what?" He asked,

"Well mostly to antagonized Class A because of the thing happening to them. It can be annoying but I understand why" She tried to reach for the pepper but Rick grabbed it before her,

"Well we are teenagers, egos is like a drug that we can't get out of. Like fruit pies to super villains" Itsuka gave him a puzzled look,

"Huh?" Rick started chopping more vegetables,

"Sorry, I started to remember the old days of comic books" He didn't pay no attention to the knife,

"So why you use...weapons in your fights?"

"Well I believe that being a hero isn't about morals. It's about doing wh-" He then heard Itsuka scream and he looked down to find out he cut off his fingers, "Whoops"

"Are you okay!?" She was freaking out over the sight of him with three of his fingers cut off and blood squirting out of his wounds,

"Oh yeah, I can't feel pain. It happened a long time ago when I kidnapped"

"Kidnapped?" Itsuka started to look at him with a sad look as his fingers starting to heal and regenerated, at first glance it seemed he looked a bit sad while starting at his dismembered fingers and the blood on the kitchen floor. She believed that there are things about hidden under his behavior. But at a second look, he looked fine and he left to clean up his bloody mess.

Rick came back with a mop and cleaned up the blood and disinfected part of the kitchen, "So do we got enough for tonight?"

"Uh Yeah. This actually looks good, I'm surprised you know how to cook this well"

"What the supposed to mean?" Itsuka then giggled and slaps his shoulder,

"Come on, everyone is going to love this" She smiled and set the table with Rick. Soon everyone of their classmates came down and Rick made bowls for each one of them,

"Hope you guys like good ol' beef stew" He smiled, though the class is kinda skeptical but willing to give a try. They all take one bite of his stew and instantly loved it and Rick smiled from the response.

 _ **Class 1-A side….**_

Hyung and Mina returned to the dorms, "Man that was fun. Thanks a lot, Mina" The ash haired boy smiled at her, "I never had this much fun before" Mina then hugs him and snuggle into his hoodie,

"Anytime, Huuie" She let go of him and take him inside, "Just remember, I'm available when you wanna have fun" She giggled and walked into the common area with him,

"That sound really wrong." The two then get surprised by streamers and popping noise,

"SURPRISE!" The entire Class 1-A surprised Hyung, they had Korean dishes on the table ad games in the lobby,

"Guys…." He smiled and tries to control his tears, "This is so...so...so…." he wiped his tears off,

"Come on, Hyung" Sero said, "Don't pull a Midoriya on us" then get shocked by Jirou for his distasteful joke,

"Hyung, we did this to let you know that we're your family. And we want you to feel welcome to our class and want you to feel that you're no longer alone" Izuku said,

Hyung keeps wiping his tears off and look up to them, "I don't know what to say. Maybe just let's celebrate" He smiled and began having a merry time with everyone. He then tried some food, "Wow this dak-kkochi is amazing!"

"Bakugou made it. He was so into making it" Kirishima said,

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU GUYS CAN'T COOK FOR SHIT!?" Bakugou being Bakugou,

"Well it's delicious. You're a great cook" Hyung smiled while Bakugou just snarl and be himself,

"Whatever, shitty web." Everyone just hang out and asked Hyung about himself,

"Tell us more about your web shooters, Hyung' Iida asked,

"Oh well I made them out of scraps I found and the webs, I looked it up on the internet on making sticky and strong substance. Then I started trial and error in making them and another trial and error in the web shooter and cartridges" He showed them the devices. It had bits of rust shown along with signs of being easily breaking apart in a few days. Momo the thought of an idea,

"May I take a look at your web shooters?"

"Uh sure" he gave them to her and she examined them. Study the material and shape, "This doesn't look hard to make"

"Make?" Momo then uses her quirk to make a better version of his web shooters from her stomach, it look like new and sturdy. She gave them to Hyung, "No no no, I can't accept these" he pushed them back to her, "I'm fine with my old ones. I can always fix them."

"Are you sure?" She asked,

"Yes. I thank you for your generosity, but I can't accept it" He puts them back on, "So any questions" he chuckled nervously,

"Oh. How did you transfer to UA?" Momo asked, "Normally they don't do let recommendations and you were too late for an entrance exam"

"Well I um….won a lottery?" he wasn't sure how to answer her question,

"Lottery?" She was confused by that odd answer,

"Yeah. Someone did a special lottery that gives anyone a special admission to UA" He started to sweat a bit, not knowing what to do, "It was a weird thing but somehow I won"

"Oh okay" She finds his answer a bit sketchy but let it go.

Hyung continued to have fun with his classmates. Sometimes he goes a bit overboard by doing tricks that would naturally break his bones. He climbed up to the fourth floor balcony and stand on the ledge, "You guys wanna see a backflip?" He was acting like a drunk person who one too many, how though? Iida tries to tell him not to do something stupid, others protest Hyung's stunt it was deaf to his ears and he turned around and do a backflip,

"Yaoyorozu! Quick!" Momo then took her shirt off and created a mat to cushion the fall, but in shocking surprise, Hyung landed on his hands. He was smiling like a drunk college student, he stand on his two feet and get berated by Iida for his reckless behavior and telling him the possibly injuries he would get if he wasn't careful. But in his ears, Hyung didn't give a damn and his head was too dizzy to hear anything from anyone. He then passed out and layed in the mat like child and falls asleep,

"Man, who knew Hyung knew how to party" Mina said, "Makes me wanna party with him more often"

"Mina this is serious!" Iida yelled, "How did his behavior changed into that so suddenly?" He got close to his breath and smelled reeks of alcohol, "He's drunk!? How!?"

"It might be in the food, Iida" Izuku pointed out, "Kirishima said that it required rice wine"

"But it wasn't that strong. So how did he get drunk so easily?" Jirou goes to the kitchen and finds a empty bottle of rice wine, she showed it to them, "What!? It was half full. How did it get empty?"

"Maybe our man of the hour drank it without knowing. And he possibly a weak drinker….A very weak drinker" Jirou said, then Izuku carried Hyung over his shoulder, "Midoriya, I'll take care of him"

"Huh why, Kyoka?" He asked while she carried Hyung over her shoulder,

"Oh just wanting to help." In reality she wanted to tease the drunk boy to see if he do anything more silly. She took him to his room and sets his drunk ass on the couch, "Jeez, did I walked into Shouji's room?" She sits by his legs and been poking his body to see if theres a reaction. Mostly groans and moans and occasional moving around the couch. She played with his nose which made him wake up a bit then pass out again. Jirou just let out a few chuckles, then there's a knock on the door. Jirou answered it and see Mina, "Mina?'

"Hey. I brought up Hyung's stuff he bought" She pulled up a web bag of the things Hyung got at the mall. She puts his new pillow under his head and covered him up, "There" She looked at him sleeping peacefully, "Aw~ He's like a cute baby"

"He kinda does, only if he's not drunk" Jirou smiled at him, "I'll watch him in case he wakes up"

"Okay, Jirou. But he might be cranky" She giggled and left the room.

Later that night, Hyung woke up with a feeling being hit in the head by a chair. He felt like shit but he feel like he had a good time, either way, he felt like shit. He see Jirou resting with his leg on her lap, looking so peaceful and cute at the same time. He shook her to wake up and when she did, she see Hyung awake and bit embarrassed for having him see her sleep,

"Hey. Sleep well?" She asked,

"Yeah. Um you stayed to keep an eye on me"

"Yeah"

"Why? I mean you can leave, I will wake up eventually. Unless I was hurt or anything but thanks I appreciate your help" His face was flushed in red, being alone in the room with a girl, it feels kinda awkward and heated. Jirou feels the same with him, although she has worked with boys but mostly on school projects and activities, not just one on one in a room. The air was hot and humid and they began to sweat out a river,

"Hey I brought my guitar, I thought about when you wake up, I wanna see how you progress. You have been practicing, right?'

"Yeah. Give me a minute" He got up and moved his legs from her lap and cleared his throat, "Okay, play me….Welcome to the Black Parade"

"You sure?"

"I'll just do the first verse, I think I might be not ready for the whole song"

"Okay. Whatever you say." She strum the string in her guitar and play the notes for the song as Hyung listen carefully and began to sing,

" **When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band.** " His voice was bit raspy but managed to pull off his tenor voice, " **He said, son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned? He said, will you defeat them, your demons and all the non-believers?** " He was having trouble keeping a consistent tune in his voice, he make up for it by keep going while Jirou plays, " **The plans they have made? Because one day I'll leave you. A phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade!"** Jirou was getting way into the song and play the short guitar solo of the popular song, she stopped for a second in embarrassment. Hyung was amazed by it, her guitar skills were legendary to him, he wanted to see more from her and know more of her and her skills, "So cool"

Jirou is embarrassed about her musical talent and find it not good use for heroism, but she love music and love making it, "Thanks" she looked away from him and plays with her earphone jacks,

"Wanna continue tomorrow morning. I loved to play with you more" He smiled at her and then smelled himself, "Wow, I reek. Guess this is what I get for not showering all day" He got up and grabbed his things and head down to the common area to get clean,

'Who are you, Hyung Park?' She wondered about him, yesterday he was like virgin boy who remained innocent for many years, now today he's like first timer who had his first party. He is bag full of mysteries to her but she stop thinking and left his room.

In the bath house, Hyung was way into it and relax in the hot water on his bare body, it was blissful feeling, "Japanese baths are so nice. Ahhhh~" He still cleaned his body and hair and pour the water down his head as he is squeaky clean. He then left the bath, but he left the bath in the nude where everyone can see his hanging elephant head. Iida sees him and freaked out by the nude Korean,

"Hyung!? Are you still drunk!? Please puts some clothes on!" His hand movements were fast and unreadable as always. He wants his fellow classmate to cover himself, "You're still wet! Dry yourself up, you're ruining the carpets that the designers worked hard to make!"

"Chill man. I just need a good wash" Hyung was ignorant over the situation he is in, not knowing that he is naked in a public area where everyone hanged and eat, "Why you being a stick in the mud?" He had a confused look on his face and IIda is rambling about Hyung standing there, wet and naked and having no shame about what he is doing. Jirou sees him and face turned red after one look on his body, fit and athletic, small scars on the chest and the size of his…,

"Please cover yourself!" She covered his lower half with her gym jacket, "No one wants to see what you're packing" Her face was red hot embarrassed,

"Oh sorry, Kyoka. I normally leave the bath naked and sometimes sleep in the nude when I am way too tired" With that said, Jirou almost fainted but kept her head steady, "I'm going to bed." She ran and left to her floor. Hyung didn't know how to react other than to go to bed. As he went to his room and got dressed, he heard a knock on the window, he checked and see the new guy, Rick. He was in his advance spider suit, looking like he was waiting for him all night, Hyung opened the window and Rick crawled back into his room,

"Come with me if you want to live" He said with a bad Terminator voice,

"What?" Hyung was confuse more than ever, Rick was annoyed and held out his hand,

"Come and put on your suit, we are waiting for you"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Hyung Park. Or should I say, Spider-Man" Hyung face turned white when rick already know who he is, "Hyung Park, former gang member of the quirkless trio. Charged for armed robbery, assault, and murder" Hyung never felt so empty that this man can expose his life to his classmates and everything will be over for him, "Now come on, there's some people you want to meet" Hyung then put on his spider suit and left with Rick.

 _ **Ginza Shopping Area**_

Peter Parker, Spider-Man of Earth-616 or Earth Prime, been wondering about Hyung Park. The Spider-Man who can end it all, different than the last time. Last time he had to deal with the Inheritors, but it feels like the last time except all it takes is one. One to bring the end of all the worlds that are connected to the Web of Life and Destiny, one that will end us all or save us. Peter have gone through a lot in his past life, from vampires to goblins to dimension crossing to being part of a secret war, nothing was ever the same for him, ever since that bite from that one spider who changed his fate forever. Losing friends and loved one, gaining new friends and enemies, these days never end with Parker Luck, "Where is he? He should have been here by now"

"Chill out, Pete. Rick has to go through a lot in order to find the guy. I'm sure he'll be here in no time" said Miles,

"He's right. Rick has to enroll himself to be part of that school, he had to put me under legal guardian to fill out his application" Cindy added, "Be patient, it's not like last time. We had to hide from the enemy"

"I have feeling that we can't be in this Earth any longer than we wanted to" Peter said, "I feel like the time spent here will cause something in our time in our Earth"

"I'm sure after tonight, we might have to return to our Earth" Miles said, "We can't stay here. We have lives out of our costumes and we can't neglect that" Cindy nodded in agreement,

"We'll have to tell Karn to let us return to our home" Peter said, but then Cindy realized something, they forgot about Rick,

"Wait, we might have to leave Rick behind"

"Wait, why?" Peter asked,

"He can't just disappeared without a trace when he possibly made friends, it raise suspicion and our mission would be in jeopardy"

"You're right. We have to tell him, it maybe hard for him to understand but he will eventually" Miles then see the familiar metallic armor and spider symbol, "Well, speak of the devil…." Rick and Hyung landed in front of Peter, Miles, and Cindy. Hyung was surprised when he sees Peter and couldn't believe his eyes,

"Are you...him?"

"Yes, Hyung. I'm Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man."

 **Well tune in for the spider team. And thanks for reading.**


	8. Sorry

**No new chapter this week. Been going through emotional and mental troubles. Hope everyone have a good summer.**


	9. Chapter 6: Amazing Fantasy

**Steve Ditko**

 **Thank you for the inspiration you gave us over the years and giving us our favorite web slinger.**

Never before Hyung have thought this would happen, the real life Peter Parker, the OG Spider-Man! And beside him is Miles Morales, The Ultimate Spider-Man! And Cindy Moon,The Spider Bride, Silk! Never before he ever thought they are real, he must be dreaming or had too much to drink. It feels like something out of a comic book, maybe a bad one but still a comic book! Rick then shakes him, "Hey, this is real and you are seeing everything in front of you! You are really seeing the real Spider heroes of Earth-616!" Hyung eyes widen like a kid seeing candy for the first time, his heart accelerate to maximum speed as he began to speak,

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I AM MEETING SPIDER-MAN! THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!" He goes to Peter and shakes his hand rapidly, "i HAVE BEEN A BIG FAN EVER SINCE I WATCHED YOUR MOVIE, I MEAN YOU'RE NO TOM HOLLAND BUT MEETING THE REAL DEAL IS SO AMAZING, I THINK I PEED MYSELF A BIT" Peter then tries to calm the fanboy down, making sure he breathe and not get a heart attack,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chill man. Breathe and then talk. Man I never met a fan like you before" Peter let out a laugh and pats Hyung's back as the korean teen take a few deep breaths and speaks,

"Sorry but I never thought of meeting someone like you. I thought you were an old comic book character. I usually go to the library and read whatever Spider-Man comic I can find." He turned to Miles, "And you, you are so cool with your powers and seeing you in that cartoon, Ultimate Spider-Man was really sweet. I seriously like you in Champions, also are you really dating Gwen Stacy?" Miles felt uncomfortable about him, since he asked something of his personal life and he's like a fanboy that will possibly skin you alive while you sleep. But nonetheless, he can find Hyung somewhat tolerable than most fanboys especially the really awful ones,

"Well I can't answer that question because-"

"He is" Rick interrupted,

"Rick!? Not cool!" He yelled,

"What? He has to find out eventually other than asking Gwen herself." MIles just face palmed and grumbled something about Rick but it's hard to tell what he is saying. Then Hyung changed his attention to Cindy,

"You. You are so awesome, with your origin story and then your journey to find your family, I couldn't stop reading til...well Secret Wars and changed everything. I still yet to read more about you" Cindy can't tell about Hyung other than he's so excited to meet his favorite characters, she also know that he is Korean like her except he's full blood, but who cares. He's one of them,

"Well nice to meet you too, Hyung" She patted his head like he was a kid brother to her, and as he calmed down, he began to wonder why they are here,

"So….why are you people here?"

"It's a long and complicated story" Peter said, "You might wanna sit down." And Hyung sits down on the pavement of the roof as Peter tells him what is going in his world, that a unknown force is threatening the Web of Destiny and how it will kill them all if it's not stopped. Somehow it is linked to Hyung as a the centerpiece of the whole chaos. Leaving Hyung to decide to be the hero of his world or be the end of all that is life. After being told that he is literally the holder of their very lives, Hyung felt like he could have a heart attack or a stroke because everything is being dumped all over him like having a huge sack of potatoes have dropped onto his head. But that would be impossible, why would he become the bad guy when he truly wants to be hero. It sounds impossible.

"Wait. How would I be the cause of the end of the multiverse? I want to be a hero, not a villain!" He exclaimed, but Peter can't sugarcoat the truth,

"I'm sorry but over time, people changed their views down the road" He puts his hand on his shoulder, "But the future isn't set in stone yet, I know you are a hero. You just need proper guidance and better teachers." With that said, Hyung smiled a bit, knowing that he can change his future and be able to save the multiverse, just like the people standing in front of him. Hyung looked at Peter like how Izuku Midoriya looked at All Might, he see him as an idol, but maybe more than that. For once he felt something he can never felt in his lifetime, that he can be a hero,

"Thank you, Spider-Man"

"Please. Call me, Peter or Pete" He told him,

"Okay, Peter" Hyung smiled, but that soon didn't last long as they hear a explosion near the building they are standing on. Rick uses his suit to scan what's going on and found out that a theres a bank robbery with 15 criminals running with huge sacks of money on their backs,

"15 targets, 15 soon to be beaten to a pulp" Rick said,

"Alright, guys. Let's show them that they can't take some little girls piggy bank" Peter said jokingly while others including Hyung groaned,

"Really, Pete? Really?" Rick slaps his own face in disappointment of his jokes, then changed the appearance of his armor, it has colors of a red mask, gloves, upper chest, and boots with black covering the lower parts of his body and silver braces on the forearms of his costume as golden spider legs spawn out of his back. His armor looked more fabric like but in reality, it is made of nanotechnology, Rick jumped into action first, then Peter, MIles, and Cindy joined the fight. Hyung watched them first, wanting to see them in action.

The four spiders landed behind the crooks, "Well I guess someone got their hand caught in the cookie jar" Peter said, "Tell them the punishment, Miles"

Miles gave Peter a seriously look and continue his joke, "A good time out, I say 5-10 years in the corner" Then the crooks pulled their guns at them,

"Who are you freaks?" Peter answered with the way he always answered questions,

"Well you can say that I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man" He then jumps and pounced the first guy and the open fire on them, triggering their spider sense to dodge their bullets. Rick pulls out his two pistols and shot 5 of them with rubber bullets, then proceed to punch one of them in the face. He used his webbing to pull one of them and punched him square in the face and throw his unconscious body to his group. Miles, in stealth mode, uses his stingers on his gloves to paralyze the criminals and webbed them up, before he was about to be hit in the head by a lead pipe, Cindy swooped in and kicks the man in the head,

"You alright?" She asked,

"Yeah, thanks for the save." they continue their fight,

Peter on the other hand, is cracking jokes while throwing punches, "Hey, let's play catch" he said then takes all the villains guns and launched them out of reach, "Now catch!" He shoots balls of webs at them, and they are hard when they go fast, like being hit by a bean bag shot out of a cannon. His spider sense keeps him from getting hit and he keeps countering their attacks, "Man nothing like trash day to make you smile." He joked. And Hyung watched them fight and never before he felt this sense of awesomeness before in his life.

After taking down the robbers and webbing them to poles and walls, another disturbance happened. A scaly lizard like man in a lab coat is throwing chemicals at a building that reads, 'Connor's Pharmacy' in japanese. Peter found this strange and unusual, "Huh? A lizard attacking a Pharmacy that said Conner's? Is it me or have I found this world's lizard and Dr. Conners?"

"Could be a different Dr. Connors" Rick said,

"But nonetheless, we have to stop him" Cindy added,

"Right!" All four spiders run towards the lizard man and began to fight.

 _ **15 minutes ago….**_

Dr. Kurtword Connors, an American with a quirk to change his body into that of a lizard with the added benefits of one. Though it did not provide money for his dying pharmacy. Though as a science major in college, he experimented his own quirk to make the perfect medicine for the dismembered. But the plan went out the window when they fined him for 'illegal' use of his quirk without a hero license and thus shutting down his project. Word spread out like a virus and his business was in shambles because no one wants to shop at a place where a criminal owns, as debts and bills piles up, he had no options left but to end his own life. Then suddenly, a man came to his establishment and asked him if he wants revenge on the society that ruined his life. Connors thought of it and reluctantly agrees and shakes his hand. After the man left, Connors prepare to destroy his very store and make it look like an accident from a hero battle as he saw four people fighting a group of robbers across the street, to reclaim some insurance money. He grabbed the very volatile chemicals from the back room and changed into his lizard form and head and proceed to throw chemicals at the building, breaking it piece by piece.

Until four spider heroes came to put a stop to his plan. The frighten lizard looks at the heroes then growls at them, "Where were you guys when my business was going into the shitter!" He swings his tail at them and the heroes quickly dodge it but get smack by it at a fast rate, "Jet. A powerful drug that will make a part of your body fast" Peter was known for his spider sense that keeps him from getting hit by attacks like The Lizards, but he is too quick for him as Connors kept hitting him with his big scaly tail. Rick went into full assassin mode and have his stingers come out of his wrists and slashes at the lizard.

No matter how many times he throws his blades at him, he keeps dodging, "Miles, I might need your help on this!" He exclaimed, Miles shoots his webbing at him to restrain him, but he dodge and hit Rick in the face, blinding him. Cindy jumps and uses her organic webs to trap Connors and succeeded with her net like web trap,

"Alright Miles, do your thing!" She yelled and the Latino spider have his claws ready to paralyze the villain, he made a quirk sprint and going to make contact onto his skin. But suddenly that slimy bastard pull a slip on them and have Miles paralyze Cindy, "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed but been hit by Lizard's tail, knocking him out.

Rick finally got the damn web off his face but too late, Peter and Miles are knocked out, Cindy is paralyzed by Miles and the Lizard is still standing. Wait where the hell is Hyung!? He looks around and can't find the boy, that chicken shit bailed on them! Rick is now all sorts of pissed off, and he's going to unleash his fury on the villain then on Hyung afterwards. He keeps throwing his bladed hand at him but he's too slow till he pop and dislocated his arm and swings at the bastard. His unpredictability and sharp stingers have sliced the lizard, making bloody cuts on his lab coat, cuts on his face and hands, then Rick jumped and stabs him in the eye, "Take that, you piece of shit!" Connors roared and rips Rick's arm off like a vicious beast. Rick is thankful that he couldn't feel anything from that one, but gets slapped and slice by his own hand. Connors kept hitting him with his own arm until a quick hero kicks him in the face.

Hyung stand in front of the villain, holding a bottle of Jet, his eyes under his mask were wide open and dilated from the drug. He is silent as a spider, fast as one, and hunt like one as he pulls Connors up and beat him senseless and threw him into a brick wall while being under the influence of the drugs side effects. Hyung then walked to the badly beaten man and continue to beat him til blood stained his glove, Rick quickly restrains him after blood starting to flood the road. Hyung tries to break free and continue his rage, but Rick is holding him down good, "Hey I appreciate your thinking but only me get to kill people"

The rookie, filled with rage, starts to slow down as the effects are wearing off. Every breath he take feels like stamina pouring out, every movement feels like bones breaking, and every moment he wanted to kill no longer exists as he passed out from exhaustion. Rick carries him over his shoulders, "Fuck….there's three more I need to wake up before the cops come." He then noticed Cindy getting up from being paralyzed, "Cindy? Oh thank god, you're back. Help drag these guys out of here before the cops come. Otherwise, we all go to jail." Cindy picked up Miles and Peter and run away with Rick as the sirens are closing in.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Peter is no stranger in blacking out when he's battling evil though it usually happens after the fight, not during the battle otherwise he be dead or secret identity would have been revealed or both, definitely both. When he woke up, he sees Rick slapping Hyung many times to wake him up. Somehow he pictured Deadpool doing this to Wolverine, he does not know why but he's definitely sees it happening. Miles and Cindy started to hold Rick back because slapping him like he owes him money won't get him to wake up. Hyung woke up eventually but keeps rubbing his red sore cheeks that are shape of a hand, "Ow my head….my cheeks. What happened?"" He asked,

"Well the Jet you took made you very violent" Rick said, "It's basically steroids 2.0, except it doesn't shrink your penis. Just make fast and homicidal" He bluntly said, and Hyung looked embarrassed about what he did earlier,

"Sorry..."

"It's fine" Miles told him, "I mean Rick killed many people before we met him and we still work with him" Hyung and Rick smiled a bit. Hyung asked, "Hey Rick, are you okay? You lost your arm back there" Rick laughed a bit, "Yeah, I may not have spider powers but the healing factor makes up for it" Hyung felt a ease with that.

Hyung then rests on the concrete roof of the building they're hiding in, as relax he is now. He wondered about who is he? And can he live up of being THE Spider-Man of his universe? So many things in his head, but no straight answer. He looked up to Peter, the former professional wall flower and wanted to ask him if he can live up to his name,

"Hey...Pete…" He asked hesitantly,

"Yeah?" He looked at the teen and see worry in his eyes. Hyung is a mix match of emotions, either he is the most confident man alive or he is the most fragile alive, no one can tell but Peter can,

"Will I ever live up to your name?"

Peter sighed and tried to be honest with the boy, he could tell him that he can live up to the name, Spider-Man. But it be lying to him and will only make things worse here on out, he can't tell he won't it'll just destroy his confidence because his idol told him something harsh. The prime wall-crawler has to be honest with him and tell him the best advice he can get, "Hyung, I don't know what to say but please bear with me. You are not me. There's only one of us, and you're not me, you're Hyung. Instead of worrying of being worthy of being Spider-Man, you should make a legacy that you as Spider-Man will create. I know you were hoping for me to say "Yes, you will" or "You already living up to that name" but it be like lying to you and preventing you from growing into the hero you want to be. What do you want, rookie? Do you want to be the hero that you really wanted to be? Or be a copy of someone that you're not?"

Hyung thought about it, long and hard. At first he was disappointed what Peter said, but now that he think about it, he's right. He's not Peter Parker, he's himself. He can't live the life of the original nor live his life like the comic book, he has to make his path, his own choices. How the hell is he going to grow if he just going to do every single thing that Peter does? He looked at Miles, how he became Spider-Man after his Peter Parker died, how he take the mantle. The black latino became more than what Peter was. He remember reading Spiderverse and how unique each wall crawler is, Hyung wants that, he wants to be something special, something to be proud of, "I want to be the hero I want to be" He smiled a bit and takes his mask off,

"Whoa, your hair makes you look old" Peter chuckled, then Hyung playfully punched his arm,

"Shut up." He laughed, then a portal opens behind the team. Peter, Miles, and Cindy got up and began to walk to the portal,

"I guess he knows" Cindy said,

"Knows what?" Rick and Hyung asked, then Peter spoke,

"Look, we can't stay in this universe for long. We got lives in our home. It would raise trouble and questions if we stay here any longer. Rick, we recommend you to stay since you suddenly gone would raise questions here"

"I understand. Besides the ladies here are delicious" He gave them a lustful grin till Cindy smack his head,

"The last thing I want see or hear is that you made a few teen moms, now behave while we're gone, okay?"

"I'll be good….but no promises on killing a few bastards"

"That we are not surprise." She hugged Rick goodbye like a older sister going off to college, Rick hugged back, but they know it's not a goodbye but a 'see you later' Rich exchanged a few high fives to Peter and Miles. And off they go, but not without a message from Peter,

"Oh remember, there are others. Be ready for them, either you're a friends or foe to them." With that said, he left. Leaving the boys pondering who will they meet in the near future.

 _ **The Next Week**_

Hyung went through a cruel week of pop quizzes, homework, and practice but now it's Saturday and after picking up some food, he is ready for the weekend of his life. Or so he thought. When he enter his room, he sees his room a mess, comics and notebook paper scattered on the floor, bed is a mess, webs on the ceiling, and costume been violated with wear and tear. Hyung freaked out that some villain has found him or the law is on to him and Rick. Now he has to be on the run and now a wanted criminal before he could have a chance to be a hero he thought. Until he hear oinking somewhere in his room, he thoughted, 'A pig? I don't own a pig or ever adopted one or even purchase one for dinner...What the hell is going on in here?" Before he could search, a anthropomorphic pig in a Spider-Man costume attacked him from behind, Hyung panicked and tries to get it off him as he screamed and banging into the walls of his room. He managed to get the upper hand and grabbed the pig by the head and slams it to the floor, the pig then squeal in pain for a few seconds and got up,

"OW! Geez kid, do you have to slam me that hard?" Hyung freaked out a bit, then realized that voice and look, it's the freakin Hamtasic Spider-Ham! Oh what adventure he's going to have.

 **Well now Hyung is going to be visited by the Spiderverse, and sorry for the lack of BNHA characters on this fic but I really wanted to focus on the Spiderverse characters and set up a journey for Hyung. Well hope you guys like the chapter and sorry for the wait.**


End file.
